Den Yuu
One of the 100-men commanders of the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance Den Yuu has a big muscular build and has a lot of facial scars. Personality He is kinda of the quiet type however he respects Shin deeply since he witnessed some of his feats during the Battle of Dankan Plains. History Den Yuu is one of the original members of the Hi Shin Unit. He was tasked with gathering strong people for Shins 100 man squadron. He has participated in every battle since the founding of the Hi Shin Unit. Story Keiyou Campaign Arc While forming go’s he is begged by many squads to join, someone even offers him an introduction with his sister for him to join his squad. Days later at the battle at Dakan Plains, he survives the chariots. When Shin comes he tells them the battle isn’t lost and to regroup with the other unit. He notices that for cavalry Shin is wearing shabby clothes instead of armor. Shiyuu Arc When Shin is in his village, they recognize each other. Denyuu tells everyone that Shin racked up a huge load of achievement in the last war with Wei. And was promoted all the way from a foot soldier to a 100-Man Commander in one go. And if it weren’t for Shi who knows what would have happened to the 4th Army or the battle as a whole. He told Shin everyone kept talking about him on the way home, and when they heard he got promoted everyone was so happy they felt as if they had gotten promoted themselves. And that was the first time he ever looked forward to the next war so much. And he’s sure he’s not the only one thinking of fighting under his command. Then Shin tells him that, “You better prepare yourself then ‘cause my unit ain’t gonna be no walk in the park.” He then asks Shin why did he come here? And he yells at them to go get Shin a suit of body armor. Battle for Bayou Arc On the march the new unit starts to gather. Then Kou comments saying Shin hasn’t showed up yet. Then everyone begins to worry, Hei calms them down saying there’s no need to worry. It’s unthinkable for him not to come when everyone else has. When they begin forming squads, the unit starts to worry. But Denyuu spots him. When he arrives he say to him and Hai Rou that it doesn’t matter if they get all the rough types just make him some strong squads. He then recruits Ryuusen. He then informs everyone that this unit will be a special 100-man unit. That does belong to any division, and answers directly to general Ouki. And they will be sent into the most important clashes, and undertake the hardest fights. In exchange the rewards will be huge. As Shin begins to introduce their his lieutenant En, everyone wonders who the second is? That night Kyou Kai arrives, to everyones amazement to be their lieutenant. When they reach Bayou instead of charging the city they advance right. To avoid fighting on the open field with Zhao cavalry. Instead of charging with the left army, they are assigned by General Ouki personally to flank the Zhao forces while they are engaged in combat with the Qin Left Army and take General Fuuki’s head in the midst of the confusion. Ouki then bestows them the unit the name of the Hi Shin Unit. They provide by moving behind the thicket, to loop around the Zhao, to strike them where they least expect. When they near the enemy Shin tells Denyuu to pass the word that it’s about time for the charge, and to prepare themselves. He has them go into column formation with the four monster strength squad leaders taking the lead to open up a breach for them. When they charge the Zhao, Ryuusen singlehandedly opens a path for them. While in the Zhao perimeter, the monster squad is big they are slow on their feet, the path becomes in danger of closes at that speed. So the vanguard is switched to the Suugen squad. And they start to speed up. Then while fighting Fuuki’s elite guard unit, Shin splits the unit in half taking the squads that can still run, fight, and still have energy in them. When Kyo Gai says its 30 vs 300. He tells them not to worry, it might be 300 but there’s only 150 of them between them and Fuuki. 15 deep and 10 across, which makes 150 men. All they need to do is cut down ten ranks of soldiers and they’ll be able to reach the general. When they manage to break through Fuuki decides to pull back his forces to create distance. Then Fuuki sends out his a cavalry unit to destroy them. Bi Hei tells Shin and Kyou Kai to run, since they were mounted they could get away. But he refuses to leave his men. But they are saved by the Qin Left Army. Then, Bi Tou tells Shin to go and take Fuuki’s head. But Den Ei tells them not to let Shin pull ahead, because after coming this far he’ll be the one who gets the general’s head. Shin tells him not to worry. Because his had will be the one to take Fuuki’s head but he’ll split the reward 100 ways, for everyone there, the one’s behind, and the ones who died. When Fuuki splits his forces and heads for the bushes Hai Rou notices that they’ll lose him for good. But before he can make it Qin flags come from the bushes. Giving Shin the opportunity to slay Fuuki. A few days later, the Hi Shin Unit was folded into the 4th army to hit the Zhao HQ with their whole army. They then charged the foot of the mountain to set up their HQ. Then they see that the Zhao had practically made it into a fortress.When they enter the Zhao start retreating. Den Ei notices that the Zhao were already long gone by the time they got there. And have moved their HQ and soldiers to a new location. That night they camp in the mountains with the with the rest of the Army. Denyuu wonders what face everyone’s going to make when they hear they scored a general’s head. They are then informed that the Zhao have attacked. When they are formed into ranks, a giant man jumps from a hill, and starts slaughtering the unit. Shin then begins to duel Houken, then Kyou Kai intervings. He then tells them his name is Houken, the Zhao Army’s Commander-in-Chief. Shin and Kyou Kai pincer Houken. Shin is quickly blown away by Houken, and is caught by Denyuu. Then he fights Kyou Kai, and they have a fierce duel. Then 500 Zhao arrive under the command of Mangoku. Shin then rises and orders his to fall back and regroup, while Shin and Kyou Kai cover them. Instead the Kanou Army shows up and attacks the Zhao. During the chaos, Denyuu tells Shin that things have really turned into a mess. Also, that all their men have gotten split up. And they won’t get anything done by staying there, and decide on whether to join the attack or pull back. Hai Rou tells them not to move just yet. And even if this becomes a giant melee, their men still now where Shin is. And as long as they stay there everyone will slowly find their way back to them. When Shin wants them to fight Houken, Suugen tells him that he understands his feelings, but he should take a minute to calm down and think it through. And they cannot defeat him by blindly charging like that. If they were to fail in their gambit after entering the middle of that, there’s no doubt their unit will be annihilated. Shin reminds him of when they took Fuuki’s head, and how many of their men gave up their lives so they could take it. And how their centre and right armies sacrificed thousands, and what they had to show for it. That is what war is. But right now, the Zhao Commander-in-Chief was right in front of them. But he agrees with him, so he asks if anyone wants to pull out. Shin has everyone apart from him and Seki’s squad split into three groups. Take position surrounding Houken from three directions. Gathering as many of the nearby spears as possible. Then hold position and wait for the signal. On Seki’s whistle signal, all three groups made a beeline for Houken. Then threw spears at him from all three directions. He deflected all of them, but while he deflected them Shin snuck up on him from behind. He still noticed him, but Shin knew he would and dodged the swing.When he goes to cut him, Shin knew that Houken would still notice and go for another swing so he dodged it and slashed him. But it didn’t work. Before he could make another move he is hit by the backend of his glaive. And before Houken can kill Shin, Kyou Kai protects him, and is blow away. Then as he goes to kill Shin, he is protected by the Bi brothers and Taku. Then the unit comes to their aid. Then they retreat. They are then chased down by Mangoku. Denyuu then carries Kyou Kai to safety. The next morning they find the others after hearing Seki’s whistle. Kyou Kai is carried by Denyuu. And Bi Hei by Choutetsu. He explains to them that Bi Hei used himself as bait to lure away the trackers. That how their group, which was chasing after Shin, ran into Bi Hei who was on the verge of death. They then ended up be caught by Zhao soldiers, but Kyou Kai pushed herself to the limit and helped them get away. He then puts a now conscious Kyou Kai down, because she says she can walk. Bi Hei wakes up and tells everyone Shin will be fine in Tou’s hands. He tells them to send out search teams, and he has a pretty good idea what direction they’re in. But Seki tells them Shin has returned, carrying a Bi Tou. As everyone is relieved of their return, Shin tells Hei he’s sorry. And lays a lifeless Bi Tou down. Now having lost contact with the other Qin forces, reduced to 13 squad leaders and 36 men the Hi Shin Unit began to revive. They picked up their weapons and began to advance forward without binding their wounds. They find a Qn flag, but it turns out to be a trap set by the Zhao general Shoumou. They are saved by the Qin cavalry lead by general Ouki. After a fierce skirmish Ouki slays Shoumou in one swing. They then travelled with the Ouki Army. When they reach the Zhao HQ, they learn that Moubu is under attack by the Zhao, and go to help him. As they are about to fight the Zhao the Zhao three Great Heavens’ flag goes up to everyone’s surprise. Then, as the Qin’s morale is almost covered by the Zhao’s Ouki goes and raises the Qin’s. Houken tells them that the right army will be bait to lure out the Zhao, and he will be the attacker. After Ouki’s lieutenant Tou engages the enemy, and exterminates their archers, the infantry charges the Zhao. As the arrows are about to come, they turn left to target the Zhao base camp. Then, Ouki takes to the field and battles Houken. Shin then asks Kyou Kai who does she think is stronger Houken or Ouki? She tells him Houken, and gets angered comments from the unit. Shin tells then the only thing that matters right now is general Ouki's fight with Houken. As Ouki is about to finish off Houken, he stops, and everyone hears rumbling. They are then surrounded by a huge Zhao army with a Great Heavens flag. The 2000-3000 spectators collapsed in an instant. And the location devolved into a huge melee with cavalry and infantry alike. The Hi Shin Unit then starts blowing through the Zhao. During Ouki's and Houken's duel, Shin notices Gika going to shoot Ouki. As Ouki was about to kill Houken, he is hit by an arrow from Gika shoots an arrow catching Ouki off guard before Shin cuts him in two, and giving Houken the opportunity to stab his glaive into Ouki's chest. His soldiers then drop their weapons in defeat. Then Ouki rises, and tells his men to never give up even until death. Then to prove it to his men he swings his glaive at Houken, who easily catches it. Then Ouki starts pushing down cutting Houken's neck. He then explains what a general is. Houken then pulls out his glaive and goes to slay Ouki, but it's blocked by Tou. Shin then hops on Ouki's horse to hold him up. Tou says his unit will act as the distraction, and Ouki's bodyguard team and the Hi Shin Unit will escort Ouki to the left at full speed. Then Moubu and his soldiers use their last reserves to open up a route for them. At Ouki's final moments, he tells Shin it is impossible for him to train him. And for a great general like him to personally teach him is too food for a bug like him to begin with. And matters like those he needs to learn by running between battlegrounds himself. And delve into and overcome strife and carnage together with his men. And bestows him his glaive before dying. Half a month later, the Ouki Army, which had remained at the front lines out of caution, returned home. Abilities Considered strong enough to be counted as part of the Four Monster Squad. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Spear Users Category:Characters Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Qin Category:Four Monster Squad Category:Male Category:5 Man Squad Leaders Category:Glaive Category:100 Man Commanders Category:Infantry Category:Qin Commander Category:Cavalry